Primera cita con Elijah
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: Elijah te sorprende al pedirte un cita


**Hola este fic esta diseñado para que te imagines que eres tu quien vive un cita con Elijah Mickelson. Y Damon es tu mejor amigo sobre protector.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Damon y yo estábamos sentados en el bar en Mystic Grill sólo tomando unas copas y charlando como los amigos cercanos que somos. Bueno, para ser honesta, no hemos sido capaces de hablar mucho últimamente debido al hecho de todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad últimamente. Estábamos a media conversación cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado. Me volví para descubrir a Elijah, el hermano original de Mystic Falls, sonriéndome mientras él estaba ordenando su bebida. Me ruboricé y miré hacia atrás a Damon para verlo mirándome fijamente. Le pegue en el hombro antes de volver mi atención a Elijah.

(nombre): Entonces, Elijah ¿qué te trae de regreso a Mystic Falls?

Elijah: Mi hermano y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes para atender.

Damon: Entonces... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí sentado?

Elijah: He oído que es donde (nombre) estaría y ... Bueno, veo que es correcto.

(nombre): ¿Por qué yo?- Dije sorprendida por la afirmación del hombre de traje.

Elijah: La verdad (nombre), yo quería llegar a conocerte mejor. Tal vez incluso llevarte a una cita? Sólo si estás de acuerdo.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras toma el último trago de su bebida y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Damon agito la cabeza con una respuesta - ¡Sí, claro! Usted sabe "Sr. Original", no veo que suceda.

Mirando a Damon con un poco de rabia en mi cara, le respondí diciendo: Me encantaría salir contigo Elijah- Con esta resolución la sonrisa en el rostro de Elijah se hizo más grande y cuando pedimos más tragos comenzamos a hablar. Después de un rato Elijah y yo intercambiamos números y hablamos de salir más tarde, así que con ese idea Sali del Grill seguida por Damon.

Me fui a casa, la casa Salvatore, para prepararme. Me puse un vestido negro casual y dejé el pelo ondulado. Estaba empezando a maquillarme cuando Damon entró en la habitación preguntando: ¿En realidad no vas a salir con él, verdad?

(nombre): de hecho sí.

Damon: No puedo dejarte ir - Dijo en un estilo de hermano mayor.

(nombre): No puedes protegerme por siempre Damon. Soy mayor, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Dije con la intención de darle sentido a esta situación.

Como Damon le encanta discutir hasta que su punto sea probado o no tiene más argumentos que seguir diciendo, respondió - Pero es un ORIGINAL. Acabaste de convertirte hace menos de un año. - Cansada de esto dijo - Oh wow! No lo sabía. ¡Damon, vamos! En serio me voy; así que te aguantas y me das mis zapatos por favor.

Damon suspiró pasándome los zapatos y entregándolos a mí. Me puse sobre ellos, antes de terminar mi maquillaje y salir por la puerta gritando adiós a Damon y a Stefan.

Llegué al restaurante y viendo a Elijah sentado en una mesa esperando por mí. Caminé hacia él y me sente frente a él sonriendo. - Llegas tarde - mencionó. Como una respuesta inmediata tomé mi teléfono celular para comprobar en la hora, - por tres minutos - dije riendo. - Soy consciente de ello. Sólo estoy jugando contigo -dijo con una risita antes de reír.

(nombre): Entonces, ¿por qué querías ir a una cita conmigo?

Elijah: Es simple, te pedí salir en una cita porque eres diferente y eso me gusta.

Sonreí antes de responderle, pero nuestro camarero vino a nuestra mesa. Rápidamente pedimos nuestros platillos y seguimos hablando. Realmente disfrutamos de la conversación cuando recibí una llamada telefónica, la cual rechacé de inmediato. De hecho, ocurrió tres veces más y en la quinta me disculpé con Elijah y tomé la llamada.

(nombre): ¿Qué? Le pregunté un poco brusco a través del teléfono.

Damon: Hola, escurridiza, sólo estoy revisando.

(nombre): gracias por la preocupación Damon, pero estoy perfectamente bien. De Verdad.

Damon: ¿Cómo sé que no estás siendo retenida cautiva?

(nombre): No en esta vida, adiós Damon. Le colgué y miré a Elijah quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Qué tiene de divertido? - Yo pregunté.

Elijah: Él se preocupa mucho por ti. Casi como si fuera realmente tu hermano. Eso es algo bueno. Y tu respuesta a su pregunta de si estabas captiva, también es divertida. Y te voy a prometer, mientras estés conmigo; nadie va a poner un dedo en ti.

(nombre): Estoy seguro de que me protegerás y es dulce de tu parte prometerme eso. En el tema Damon, sí, puede ser molesto a veces, pero lo amo como el hermano que siempre quise y nunca tuve.

Elijah sonrió y me hizo sonreír. Él estiro su mano sobre la mesa tomando mi mano, deslizando su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás suavemente y cautivante movimiento. Hablamos un poco más terminando nuestra comida. Una vez que habíamos terminado, Elijah se ofreció a llevarme a casa, ya que era bastante tarde.

Elijah: ¿Puedo tener el honor de escoltarte de vuelta a casa?

(nombre): Sera un honor - Cuando terminé mi oración, él se acercó a mi extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar y después enlazar nuestros brazos para caminar tranquilos de regreso a casa.

Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo, caminando en un silencio cómodo rara vez roto por una pequeña palabra o frase entre nosotros, con los brazos entrelazados. Cuando recibo otra llamada; miro a la pantalla de mi teléfono para ver quién era antes de contestar.

(nombre): ¿Y ahora Damon? -pregunté al teléfono.

Damon: Nada cariño, sólo para asegurarme de que no estabas muerta.

(nombre): No, no lo estoy. Estoy de camino a casa con Elijah. Estaré allí en breve, lo prometo.

Damon: De acuerdo.

(nombre): perdón por eso. Él está tomando en serio esta "cosa" de hermano mayor. - Dije disculpándome con mi acompañante. - Está bien. Pero es mejor que se acostumbre a esto. Porque planeo sacarte de nuevo. - dijo Elija calmadamente y sonriendo.

(nombre): En serio lo estas planeando? Le pregunté sorprendida. - Bueno, eso es sólo si quieres que lo haga - respondió.

(nombre) Si, eso me encantaría - Dije casi gritando de emoción - Me divertí mucho esta noche. La mejor diversión que he tenido en un tiempo para ser completamente honesta.

Elijah: Yo también. Me divertí mucho, tanto que en realidad olvidé que debía encontrarme con mi hermano... hace media hora. - Nos reímos cuando llegamos a la puerta.

(nombre): Gracias por esta noche - dije suavemente - Mi placer - responde mientras toma mi mano para colocar un beso en ella.

Sonreí y Elijah se inclinó para besarme. Le devolví el beso de inmediato. - Está bien. Los dos dejen eso en este instante - me alejé viendo a Damon en la puerta mirándonos fijamente.

(nombre): Damon vamos! - dije con frustración en mi voz – ¡NO! No voy a permitir esto - dijo Damon mientras miraba alternativamente a Elijah y a mí.

Elijah: no debes preocuparte Damon, nunca lastimaría a (nombre). Ella es importante para mí - Dijo con confianza en su voz - mmmmm - Damon no iba a caer para ese discurso, así que le dije - Damon, por favor, se amable -

Damon: Muy bien - dijo con arrogancia y deje en su voz - gracias por no matarla, Elijah y por traerla a casa a salvo. - Dijo más calmadamente – Ha sido un placer - dijo Elija con una risita en su rostro.

(nombre): Eso está mejor. Ahora Damon, por favor, vete por un minuto.

Damon: Lo que sea. – dijo mientras gira sobre sus talones y vuelve adentro. Yo ruedo los ojos volviendo mi mirada a Elijah.

(nombre): Entonces ... Supongo que te veré pronto?

Elías: De hecho sí. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

(nombre): seguro.

Elijah me besa la mejilla antes de alejarse. Camino de vuelta dentro de la casa y me dejo caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

\- Entonces, dímelo toco con detalles - miro hacia arriba para ver a Stefan mirándome como un padre protector. Me reí tirándole una almohada. Y como respuesta Stefan camino lentamente hacia mí, se sentó en el sofá y me miro con la intensión de le dijera todo.

 **Entonce les gusto?**


End file.
